Sindra and Windra
While siblings are not uncommon among darkers, it's never a family relation, just a coincidence; they share no bond, nor love... but these two actually do have a bond darkers do not have. Personality & Character At the begining, the sisters had almost the same personality, mearly animals foollowing their instincts. The differ from other newborn darkers because of their bond though. Eventually, each sibling developed her own personality. Sindra became more sarcastic and playful, often taking her time with her opponents and flirting before with them before deciding their fate. Windra is more violent and efficient, all that matteres to her is killing her opponents or turning them into planters. Though she shares her sister's sense of humor, she uses it very rarely. Windra tends to tease Sindra because of her behavior, but despite the differences, their bond still exist. Skills & abilities The sisters always fight toghater in order to overpower their opponents. Sindra agility, Windra strangth and several planters combined are enough to make the sisters deadly opponents for those who are not skilled enough to fight a lot of threats simultaneously. Sindra's Skills Sindra is the smaller sister who's skills revolve around speed, as her blades are sharper than Windra's. She can easily close the gap between her and the opponent, jump higher and use her tail sting and blade to cause wounds. She's also a better hunter than her sister. She is not using her element often, as she prefers to use physical attacks. Windra's Skills Windra is the bigger sister who's skills revolve around strength, since her slow speed causes her to rely more on her element, mouth and four blades. She can also spit out her teeth and inner part of her mouth in order to bite creatures in distance before pulling it back inside her jaws. *Windra has stronger elemental skill level than Sindra, making her dark nature abilities more dangarous. Infected planters Both Sindra and Windra have the ability to turn their opponents to some zombie-like things called "Planters". The full infection process takes around an hour to become inreversible, however if the bitten are cured by healing crystals or healing element (healing magic) before this time passes, they will not become planters. Starting from half an hour since the bite, the victim will start having problems with controlling themselves. If the infection becomes inreversible the victim can't be cured, and they are literally the walking dead. Even if someone tries to heal them they'll just drop dead, because the brain was killed long before. Fully infected Planters are limited to physical attacks because once the creature is dead the magic dissolves. But as the sisters slowly gain a control of the bittens, they can make them use magic before they die. Each sister can control 3-5 of them at maximum. Weaknesses Except pure elemental light, they are very vulnerable to fire, even though their red blades are able to withstand it. Backstory It's unknown where they came from and why they have a bond, but they first appeared one day when they digged themselves out of the ground. Sindra came out first, and began to roar softly toward the hole she came from. She did so for about two minutes before another darker responded to her from inside. Then, the hole has been widened and Windra came out. The sisters have always been together, having fought in many battles using the strengths of each one in order to overcome their opponents. Gallery Pure light the sisters of death redesigns by skylanders1997-da00mr1.jpg|Current designs windra_sketch_by_darkanioid1997-dbynx49.png|Head Sketch of Windra The_sisters_of_death_by_skylanders1997-d8ntblf.png|Reference sheet, original designs Notes * They are the only darkers who have some kind of family bond; * They have an obsession-priority to hunt Freedom Flyers; * The sisters do care about each other, enough to be furious when one dies. They won't moan or grief, but will most likely want to avenge the dead sibling by killing the killer. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal